Agnogenic myeloid metaplasia (AMM) is a progressive and incurable disease caused by fibrosis of the bone marrow and accompanied by inexorable splenomegaly and leukothroblasitc peripheral blood picture. By removing the fibrotic/osteosclerotic substance from a femur and iliac crest and infusing autologous stem cells it is hoped that a sustained hematological mission owing to restored hematopoiesis will occur.